YGO Plays Video Games
by Kitsunegirl4ever
Summary: What happens when the YGO gang brings Video games to play? What about the aftermath? Much humor...Stupidity...OOCness Please read and review... stands on cliff dont make me jump. Rated R for... alot of stuff
1. Chapter 1

Yu-gi-oh Plays with video games

Chapter 1

Grand Theft Auto

KG: Hey my people...(sneezes) I have a cold but besides that I have this new fic out...while I work on KG Springer...but anyway...oi...what was I gonna...TT I'm to sick for this...BAKURA!

Bakura: What?

KG: Do this chapter for me...

Bakura: Fine...KG don't own YGO nor Grand Theft Auto...this fic is mostly about us YGO characters playing video games we have never heard of...now for chapter one...read and review...

47274637346328328328243297483783548349321

Yugi and the gang was sitting around the Playstation waiting for Ryou and Bakura to bring the game that they said they was gonna bring. They waited another 10 minutes before they arrived. "It took you two long enough...what did you guys do? Fuck each other before you brought the game?" Kaiba said showing them to the living room with the last of his patents.

Ryou looked at Bakura then at Kaiba. " Why Kaiba...how did you know we was having sex?" Ryou said while pulling out the game from the brown paper bag and opening it up.

Kaiba just stared at them then shook his head trying to not get the image of Bakura and Ryou screwing each other. " What game is that Ryou?" He then said snatching the game from Ryou. "Grand Theft Auto?" Kaiba said then giving the game back to Ryou for him to open it back up.

" Yes...I heard that it was good..." Ryou then put the game in the playstation then getting pushed by Bakura.

" Wait a second Ryou...me being a master Thief...I have experience and thus I will play first...and besides...you said that if u got in the back I can play first anyway." Bakura said then winking at his lighter side causing him to blush. Bakura then went back to the game. " Now..what do I do?"

" You go on missions and steal cars..." Joey said. They watched the thief walk up to a dude and punch him. "( OO ) Bakura...don't hurt to many..." Joey started before seeing that Bakura had got some stars on the top of the screen. " Gah...Bakura it's the cops...RUN!." Joey said who obviously played the game before.

Bakura moved his little figure dude away from the cops trying to out run there cars. " I can't out run them!...I NEED A...hey...a limo!"He said then kicking someone out of the car without help. " I'm getting the hang of this."

" No Bakura...THATS THE MAFIA CAR! DON'T STEAL IT!" Joey yelled to Bakura but it was to late... " BAKURA GET OUT BEFORE IT!..." Joey said as the car exploded. (oo) " To late..."

" Great now I have to steal another...hey..A cop car!" Bakura said as he ran to the car and tossed the cop out of it which triggered off another alarm. " O.O Oh shit..there out to get me again!" He said driving through the street and running people over. When he finally lost the cops he stopped his car by a hooker. " I'm gonna pick her...HEY!" He said as he saw the hooker got in the car and it started rocking back and forth. " Wow..I'm getting laid!"

" Only in the game can Bakura get laid..." Duke said then snickering.

" I heard that --" Bakura said as he saw the hooker get out of the car and saw that his money disappeared. " HEY GIMMIE MY MONEY BITCH!" He yelled while getting his man out the car and beating the hooker up. " So...your not gonna give me my money back? Fine...YOU WILL DIE!" He got his dude in the car and ran the beaten down hooker over about a good 6 times before the cops appeared. " I give up!" Bakura said tossing the controler down on the ground and storming out of the house. " YOUR GAME SUCKS ASS RYOU!" They heard Bakura say as he walked off the driveway.

" Uh...(oo) next game..." Mokuba said while taking Grand Theft Auto out.

326536842938747128174793742856736746587q62938325782857432

KG: Ok theres another part to these chapters which are aftermath of the chaper before it...if u want me to put a game chapter in here for u...I'll do it...no zelda or final fantasy...only because I haven't played them...and I am not intending to...I think um the next chapter after the aftermath of this one I'll do Rappa the Rapper...or w/e its called..its like DDR but no dancing...you use the controlers...and i played it...years ago...(sneezes) xx review please


	2. Aftermath of chapter 1

YGO Plays Video Games

Aftermath of Chapter 1

KG: Wow I got a lot of nice reviews, thank you.

Reviews

_**Cat: I guess it's a bug flying around... I may write a Tea/Anzu x Ryou fic one of these days **_

_**Tapeka: I'm a slow updater so please bear with me**_

_**DIS: (cries) I'm sorry for not mentioning this but your fics was my insperation for this one...I also wanted to talk to you about something but I forgot what it was xx. Yay i talked to u about it...so never mind.**_

_**Narakusnoone: thanks**_

_**PeanutBrat: Back atcha but thanks anyways for the reviews.**_

_**YBJLover: Sure new chappie it is**_

End

KG: Now in the words of an unrespondsible father "YGO is not my "child" The true father is Kazuki Takahashi so I aint paying anime support." ok that was odd. Now on to the chapter

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It has been about 20 hour since Bakura and the game incident. The gang was walking in the town when they heard a car screech around the corner with P.I..M.P on full blast. A white convertable drove up by Yugi and them and Bakura was in the car bobbing his head to the music. " Bakura? Joey asked trying to see if it was him with a lot of "bling" on.

" Yeah its me homie. Wanna help me jack some more cars and bling my nizzle?" Bakura said in a ganster accent.

Everyone looked at Bakura ( oo;;;;) " Bakura what happened to you?" They asked Bakura as he polished his 36k gold ring that he stole from someone's car.

" I have found the true me my homies... Hey Mai baby... mind if we get it on..." Bakura said winking then hearing sirens coming from behind him. "Ah shit its the man, man" He said as he started speeding away running over people on the sidewalk and street. "YOU'LL NEVER STEAL MY CRACK...ER BLING! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" Lets remember to not let Bakura play Grand Theft Auto EVER again" Ryou said after seeing the police car chase after Bakura.

" Let me go coppers! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Bakura yelled as he punched the cops and got in their car and drove off into the horizon leaving everyone silent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

KG: I need ideas for a video game... please help me with ideas so i can update...read, review and support uh,...me...


End file.
